Don't I Deserve Happiness
by Pinkrose786
Summary: For Inuyasha to be happy Kagome,freed him from his promise to her. Now everyone is happy. An Kagome wants to be happy herself, will Sesshomaru be the answer to her problems? Can they find love? What about Miroku/Sango, Inu/kikyo? On hold for now


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Inuyasha or any of the** **characters. I make no money off of this story.**

**A/N: In this story Kagome sacrifices her happiness for Inuyashas' and find new joy in Sesshomaru, just so you know I'm a sucker for romance.**

* * *

Kagome never was the kind of girl to put her happiness before others. She thought it was utterly selfish to turn her back on a person, just because it didn't suit her. Or made her miserable.

When she loved someone, she loved them completely. An would do anything for that person joy. Even forsake her own. That's why when she saw Inuyasha sitting by the campfire, misery in his face, her heart ached. He wasn't happy. His thoughts were miles away, with her.. Kikyo…

Inuyasha, the man she loved, loved another, he wanted to be with another. But he didn't want to hurt her…Kagome again.

He was like a lost little puppy. Her puppy. An she want to see him happy. Even if it broke her heart.

She wouldn't cy at least not in front of him. With a sad sigh, she went to stand in front of him. Ignoring the stares of her companions and her kit. She only had eyes for her painful hanyou. Oh, Inuyasha why couldn't you love. Despite her resolve she felt tears prick her eyes.

But she wipe them away determinately, seeing Inuyasha rise in concern. "Kagome?" he was worried for her, she smiled, at least she had his friendship. She grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. "Let's talk, Inuyasha, kay." he nodded, and let Kagome pull him towards the bone eaters well,

Kagome felt her friends eyes on them, she was certain they knew what she was bout to do. "Give me strength, guys."

The moonlight and twinkling stars lit there path. An Kagome felt her heart constrict painfully, on such a beautiful night her heart was about to break-but it was perfect for Inuyasha, he was about to have his reunion with Kikyo.

The well came into view and Kagome went to sit on the edge, releasing Inuyasha's hand in the process. She let her band cover her eyes, not wanting him to see them tremble. "What's the matter, Kagome." he was filled with worry and dropped to his knees in front of her. He put his finger under her chin, drawing her face up so he could see her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, catching sight of her tears. Kagome clasped his hand betweens hers, giving him a teary smile. "Promise me something, Inuyasha."

"Anything."

"Promise, you'll always be my friend. An that you want forget how much , I-I care about you. Promise me that you will _live _and be happy. Be happy, with no regrets."

"Kagome, what-" she touch her fingers to his lips, silencing him.

"Just promise. An go be happy with Kikyo." Inuyasha's eyes widen. An his heart beat almost painfully against his chest. What was she saying. "I-I don't understand. I thought that you…. Kagome?" She smiled at his confused happiness.

"You're not happy with me Inuyasha. An you want be happy unless you're with Kikyo. An because I love you, I want hold you back from that happiness."

"Inuyasha, please." she beseeched, seeing him about to protest. "Don't make this harder than it is. Just promise, and go find the woman you love. I want hold you back anymore."

Inuyasha felt tears come to his eyes he saw the naked pain in Kagome's face. He had never, never wanted to hurt her. She was a gem that any demon, hanyou, or man could treasure. But his heart belonged to another.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I never meant to cause you pain. Please-"

"It's okay Inuyasha. I promise it okay. Just go, now!" She was close to tears and she didn't want him to see. "Forgive me." he whispered, then disappeared towards Kikyo's scent.

Kagome wanted to cry so badly when he left. But that would only give her an headache. Besides, she thought, making her way back to camp, I did this, so there's no nee to cry. But she couldn't stop the tears when they came. An when she saw the concern but understanding face of Sango, she rushed into her friends arms and cried to her hearts content.

Inuyasha ran through the forest, towards Kikyo's scent, happiness filling his body. Kikyo. No longer would he have to stay away from her. No longer would he feel torn, between a promise to Kagome and a promise to his beloved.

But….his heart ached for the pain he was causing Kagome. He hoped she found happiness soon. All thoughts left his mind, when he saw Kikyo bathing in the moonlight.

She was breathtaking. "Kikyo." he whispered. She turned to him, surprise in her eyes. It had been a while.

"Inuyasha, is that you." he nodded, pulling her to his arms. "I had thought, I would never see you again."

"I'm sorry. But Kagome-" he felt her stiffen. "Don't do that, love, I owe Kagome a lot. She has always sacrificed a lot for others happiness. Just as she has done for our happiness."

"You mean."

"Yes, we can be together now." he mumbled, kissing her. No on in his thought but her. Kikyo.

Kagome stared up at the stars twinkling there joy, enjoying the warm hot spring water. A month has pass since that faithful night, she released Inuyasha from his promise to her. During that time, she had come to understand and be happy for the decision she made.

She knew now that trying to love a man, who was devoted to another woman was not healthy. An, she thought getting dressed, it couldn't have work out. An she was glad that she did end it, Inuyasha was happy, and she was getting there.

Kikyo was traveling with them now. Inuyasha, had asked rather timidly if she would mine, at first she didn't know what to say, but she had thought, why not. Surprisingly enough Kikyo wasn't a hard woman to get alone with.

She was course and confident, and always spoke the truth. An she even offered to teach Kagome the ways of the miko. Which she accept, she wanted to be an asset to the group, not and burden!

So, all of a sudden everyone was happy. Miroku and Sango had gotten closer, Inuyasha and Kikyo were ravishing with joy. An Kagome with the help of her friends was…getting there, slowly but steadily.

So it was with a bittersweet sigh, that she made her way back to camp. Please, kami, please let me find love soon. Her thoughts went to her kit, and she felt a smile form on her lips. She stopped abruptly, feeling a familiar energy caress her senses.

It was the same energy that wrapped around her when she use to cry herself to sleep. The energy that comforted her when she felt so lonely. Kagome felt that this mysterious person-demon, she knew it was a demon, was always with her, protecting her.

But tonight it was calling out for her help. This demon needed her, and without a thought for her safety she ran towards it. Barely registering the scratches and scraps she got as she made her way through the trees.

The energy felt as if was weakening and Kagome urged her tired legs on. She couldn't believe her eyes, but she didn't stop running until she reached him, dropping to her knees, Kagome gently turned him over.

Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Pink rosé 786 note**: Like I said I love a good romance story. Also check out my profile, there is some new info. Finally reviews aren't need, there welcome with open arms. See ya next time on: "_Don' t I Deserve Happiness."_


End file.
